Indefinite Infidelity
by iffulovedme
Summary: Atobe/Yukimura. Atobe/Echizen. Atobe/Shishido. Tezuka/Oshitari. Sequel to Resolution Redux. Atobe is predictably loyal to his pattern of sleeping with whomever catches his fancy.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure leaving the two of them alone was a good idea?" Jiroh, for once awake, stared unsurely at Oshitari.

In turn the tensai simple smiled brightly and shrugged one shoulder. "No, not at all. But Atobe's in a tetchy mood…I figured better let his boyfriend deal with it, right?"

Needless to say, Jiroh was not reassured.

"But, are you sure? I mean, Tezuka might want his rookie in one piece…"

"Ah." Oshitari did not want an angry Tezuka on his hands. In fact, Oshitari did not want to involve Tezuka if it was possible. While usually unruffled, Tezuka was a bit more volatile when it came to his prodigy.

"Why is the capped brat here?" Shishido asked, jogging over to where Jiroh and Oshitari sat on the stands.

"Tezuka sent him over to negotiate a match between Seigaku and Hyoutei. Besides, I hear they're dating."

"Are you serious? Has Atobe finally gone insane? Why would he date that brat?"

"Why do you care? Oooh, are you jealous?" Jiroh's amber eyes lit up at the possibility. "Does Choutarou know?"

"What does Chou have to do with anything?"

Jiroh simply giggled. "Nothing, nothing."

"Don't sound so cheerful, Shishido. You won't be taking over as captain if Atobe has a sudden lapse in sanity." Oshitari smirked slightly.

"Who will, then?" Shishido asked, annoyed but also curious. Atobe didn't have a vice captain.

"Yuushi, prolly," Jiroh yawned his opinion.

Shishido took one look at Oshitari's calm exterior and shivered. He knew, just knew, evil lurked beneath that façade of capability and smooth manners.

"We should go check, you know, make sure buchou hasn't chewed Echizen-kun into bits." Jiroh said, lying down to indicate that by 'we' he'd meant them. He pulled out his phone and started texting.

Oshitari and Shishido looked wordlessly at each other in agreement. Ever since Jiroh had started dating Marui Bunta, Jiroh stopped caring about Atobe's extra-curricular activities as long as it didn't interfere with his tennis.

"Let's go, Shishido-kun." Wrapping an arm around a distinctly uncomfortable Shishido, Oshitari walked purposefully towards the clubroom.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easy to overhear the battle of insults between Atobe and Echizen.

"Brat."

"Drama queen."

"Too short to amount to anything."

"Too obsessed with yourself to see that I'm in love with you."

"Why you diminutive…!Oh. Did you just say you love me?"

"Maybe."

Both Shishido and Oshitari had a sudden mental image of Echizen adjusting his hat so it hid his eyes.

They might have been fighting but it was clear they were both enjoying themselves.

Shishido and Oshitari thought simultaneously: _Idiots. _

"Che, monkey-king, you really are stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, baka."

"I'll call you whatever-mmmmph!"

Shishido cleared his throat. Once. Twice.

"Uh, Yuushi, maybe we should come back later."

Oshitari looked at the flushed expression on Shishido's face. He grinned.

"Why, Shishido, does this turn you on?"

"Ew, sick! No, I just don't want to hear the two of them sucking face."

Oshitari pasted what he thought was an innocent expression on his face as he murmured, "Or sucking-"

"Enough! Just-let's go!"

They walked a little further away. Staring at the wide expanse of Hyoutei's grounds, Shishido mused aloud.

"You know, I always thought Tezuka and Atobe would end up together. I mean, didn't Tezuka like him?"

Oshitari was silent for a moment. "He still does, actually. I guess Tezuka got careless, eh? Letting Echizen get Atobe like that."

Shishido turned to look at Oshitari. "Well, I'm sure you're taking care of that, aren't you?"

Oshitari looked surprised for half a moment. "You know?"

"Well, Gakuto wanted to know who you were always texting during practice so I swiped- I mean, he took your phone."

"What's it like, dating Tezuka?"

Oshitari smirked. "I don't kiss and tell."


	3. Chapter 3

Shishido shook his head back and forth violently. "Jeez, I did not need that visual."

"Consider it my gift to you. Though I don't suppose it really matters. Our expiration date is coming up."

Shishido knew better than to ask.

They stood in companionable silence.

"You like Keigo, don't you."

"No of course not." Then, "I don't know. Maybe."

Oshitari nodded his understanding, having once been a victim of the Keigo-bug. "Yeah, there's no one else in the world like Keigo. No one with such confidence or skill. With his flair."

Shishido snorted quietly. "Not even that. Or maybe it is. I don't know. I just want to impress him. I want to wipe that smug, distant look off his face."

It occurred to Oshitari how strange this was. "Why are you being so honest with me? It's completely out of character."

"Truth? I don't know. You're his best friend. You know him the best. Know that he's rich and snotty and unbearable…"

Oshitari finished for him. "As much as you can't stand him, you also can't wait to see what he does next. You can't stand not to be there as he plans and schemes his way to the top. What happens when he gets there, I wonder.

"For a while, I really thought he and Yukimura were the real deal. But Yukimura changed after Rikkai lost nationals. And of course, then Tezuka came back. And that changed everything. Yukimura became obsessed with him and it annoyed Atobe."

Oshitari closed his eyes, remembering.

_"Why, Yuushi. What's so special about that stickler? He's so boring. Why, why is everyone so obsessed with him? _

_Atobe's eyes dark, tinged with red at the corners. Beautiful and dangerous. _

"You know, Atobe and Yukimura are just going to get back together."

"I know. But how can Yukimura be okay with this?" Shishido didn't understand.

"Atobe needs to lose himself before he can see clearly. He has to get lost before he can find himself. And realize that he belongs with Yukimura. At least, that's how I see it. Yukimura understands this."

"I know. You know. But does the brat- I mean, does Echizen-san?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you don't actually care about me. That you're just lashing out at Yukimura."

Atobe smiled sadly. As usual, Echizen had hit the nail right on the bed. He waited for the boy to throw a tantrum. But Echizen only shrugged.

"I don't care. Just so long as while you're with me, you're actually here with me. Right now, you belong to me. I don't care," he said as he straddled Atobe's lap.

"Yes you do."

Atobe mused that even though he would eventually return to Yukimura's side, it didn't mean he couldn't have his fun. Atobe did not like being tied down. He liked his freedom.

Echizen was about to kiss Atobe when he stopped. Pulled his head back. He cupped Atobe's face in his hands.

"Tezuka might attract everyone. But you beat him, Monkey King. Fair and square. His shoulder is better now. And even if it wasn't, it was his choice. He could have stopped. He knew what he was doing, what you were doing. He decided to keep playing."

"I know." And Atobe did know. But it was nice to hear someone else say it.

"Now kiss me, my Monkey King."

And because Atobe had been planning on doing so anyway, he obliged.

As they made out against the wall, Atobe's thoughts were elsewhere. They always returned to Yukimura. It was pathetic, Atobe knew. He was reduced to hooking up with underclassmen, albeit this was a talented underclassman. He shut his brain down so he could properly enjoy Echizen's rough fingers and talented tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

"This will be the last time," Echizen announced as he pulled his shirt back on. He tried to smooth down his hair and failed.

"Yes."

As if on cue, Atobe's phone peeped. Yukimura. He knew without even looking at the caller id. Yukimura seemed to know when Atobe was being unfaithful.

"See ya around, Monkey King." Echizen nodded to him before leaving.

Atobe didn't bother replying. He was too busy buttoning his shirt. Atobe absently thought how the cap had never been removed during the entire make out session. He let the phone buzz. He refused to be controlled by a machine. And besides, he'd already made his mind up. It was time to stop running.

~Fin


End file.
